High Hopes
by richonnesmints
Summary: Just a look into what Chimney was thinking while he met Maddie Buckley and then his very first conversation with her. (missing scene from 2x06)


**A/N: for mad. Happy birthday.**

**WELL, here I am again with a missing scene fic. I LOVE writing these. They're so fun. **

Chimney sighed as he got out of his car. The traffic had made him a little late.

Buck had talked to him the evening before and told him that his sister needed some help installing some cameras and motion sensors. And of course, Chimney had told him that he was happy to help.

He also just really wanted to meet Maddie.

There were two Buckley siblings in the world and that was… a little much for Chimney to grasp.

He wanted to see how much she was like her brother.

He expected her to be pretty because hell, Buck was good looking. Chimney definitely wasn't going to deny that.

He was sure that Maddie would have the same sort of attitude that Buck had… the same hair color.

Chimney pretty much expected Maddie to be the female version of Buck.

And it wasn't like Chimney didn't like Buck; he had actually warmed up to him and thought of him like a little brother in some ways. But god, that kid could be an idiot at times.

So, even if Maddie was exactly like Buck, Chimney just knew he would like her… eventually.

Chimney walked up to the apartment that had the number "16" on top. The door was open and he was about to knock until he heard Buck arguing with a woman, who Chimney already knew was Maddie.

"I think you should put the tv on this side because the sun will come through and cause a glare on it… then you won't be able to see anything."

"No, Buck. I already have all of this planned out. I want the tv over here," Maddie said.

Chimney tilted his head and a hint of a smile formed on his lips.

Even though she was arguing, Maddie's voice had a certain softness to it.

"But you'll just complain about it later… so don't say I didn't tell you so."

"You know what, Buck? This is my house and I decide where my furniture goes. I'm putting the tv over there and that's final."

Chimney's smile grew wider. He could definitely get used to hearing Buck get told off.

"Fine," Buck said.

Chimney was about to walk in until Eddie made his way out. He shook his head and began to laugh a little.

"We got here twenty minutes ago and they've already fought about four times," he said.

"Oh, god," Chimney said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well, in Maddie's defense, it's kind of all Buck's fault. He means well, but he's not helping at all," Eddie explained.

About that time, Maddie walked out of the house and she stopped and looked at Chimney. She gave him a small smile.

And Chimney couldn't do anything but smile back.

She didn't look like Buck at all.

In fact, her hair was a lot darker than Buck's.

God, she was beautiful…

"Buck needs your help with something. I don't even know what he's doing," she said, looking at Eddie. "I'm really sorry you have to stand here and listen to us argue."

Eddie gave her a smile. "Don't worry about it. I know what it's like fighting with stubborn siblings."

Maddie laughed.

Oh, wow.

What a beautiful sound that was.

"Well, I guess I better go in there and see what he wants," Eddie said as he made his way past them.

Chimney looked at Maddie, and she smiled a little at him.

"So, you must be Chimney. I've heard a lot about you," she said.

His eyes widened; some of the things he had said or done had been very stupid. He just hoped Buck hadn't told her about too much.

Maddie definitely noticed his reaction because she laughed a little.

"Hey, I've heard some good things… but don't worry about what my brother's told me. I know he's dramatic about everything, so I definitely don't pay attention to most of the things he says," she said, a smile forming on her face.

Chimney laughed, and she did too.

"Well, I'm Maddie," she said after a few seconds. She shook her head and smiled. "I guess you already knew that, didn't you?"

Chimney grinned. The fact that she was introducing herself was really cute.

He nodded. "I did. Buck talks about you all the time."

It was Maddie's turn to worry about what Buck had told everyone. She shyly looked at the ground before she glanced up at Chimney with a worried expression on her face.

And that was another thing about Maddie that made her the complete opposite of Buck; he was never shy about anything.

"Oh my god. I don't know if I want to know what he's told you about me."

Chimney knew a little bit about her past, but he definitely wasn't going to bring any of that up. There were about ten-thousand other things that Buck had talked about.

"Don't worry. I've definitely heard great things about you… and of course, I've heard the occasional embarrassing childhood story, but hey, everyone has those, right?"

Maddie let out a breath and looked relieved.

"And you're right. Buck can be really dramatic, so I also don't listen to most of the the things he says," Chimney said, grinning.

Maddie laughed. "So, it looks like we have something in common already."

He still couldn't get over the sound of her laugh. A part of him wanted to make her laugh a million more times.

Chimney bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to get the thoughts to leave his brain. He had just met her. He had to stop thinking like that.

After all, she was Buck's sister, and Chimney truly didn't know what Buck would think if he knew how fascinated he was by her.

"Uhh," he said nervously as he looked at the ground. "We definitely do."

Chimney looked up a few moments later, and Maddie was still smiling at him. Her smile was soft and beautiful. It was as bright as the sun. It was the kind of smile that made everyone want to smile back. And that was exactly what Chimney wanted to do, so he began to grin back at her.

Then, he guessed they had stayed like that for a good twenty seconds or so, but truthfully, Chimney wasn't sure. He felt that he was losing track of time. In fact, he was beginning to lose track of only thing he could focus on was Maddie Buckley's face.

And it seemed like she felt the same way about him… because she was looking at him the same way.

"Maddie, where do you want those blankets that are in the kitchen?" Chimney heard Buck say.

He couldn't believe it, but he had actually jumped. He looked over at Maddie, and she looked like she had been startled too.

"Buck… you really came out here to annoy me about… blankets?"

She was definitely annoyed too; Chimney could tell by the way her brows furrowed.

He just wondered if she was annoyed at Buck because he was being annoying or if it was because he had ruined their moment.

Maybe it was both…..

"You get mad at me if I touch anything, so yeah. I did," Buck answered.

Maddie sighed. "Just put them somewhere… anywhere Buck. It doesn't matter."

"Okay," Buck said before he slowly turned around and walked away.

Maddie shook her head and let out a breath. "Little brothers can be so annoying. Do you have any?"

Chimney froze for a second. He had a half little brother, Albert, but he hadn't seen him in years. He was sure that Albert didn't even think of him as family, so Maddie's question definitely wasn't easy to answer.

"Well, it's umm… it's… complicated," he answered.

Maddie nodded and gave him a look of understanding. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad-"

Chimney shook his head. "No, it's okay. Don't be sorry," he said, giving her a smile.

Maddie nodded and gave him a smile. They stood there in silence for a few moments until she cleared her throat.

"So, the cameras… you can get started anytime you like," she said.

"Oh, right," Chimney said, immediately remembering that he hadn't gone over Maddie's house to talk and stare at her all day. He had went to help. "I can start right now."

"Okay," she said, giving him a smile. "Let me show you where I want everything."

Chimney held out his hand to motion her to walk into the apartment first. She laughed a little as she moved past him.

"I just want to thank you for coming over," she said as she looked behind her. "I really appreciate you doing this."

Chimney smiled. "Hey, it's no problem. I'm happy to help."

He was definitely happy… happy that he had finally met Maddie Buckley.

Now, that he had met her, he only hoped that they would become friends.

That wasn't hoping for too much, right?


End file.
